kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Hanna
|firstepisode = Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs |lastepisode = }} Julie Hanna is the sister of Benjamin Hanna, Thomas Hanna and Ken Hanna. History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. to be added. Family *Benjamin Hanna - brother *Thomas Hanna - brother *Ken Hanna - brother Etymology Forms is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Julie's default form. This is because of his meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make her default form become Super Liner Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Julie rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when she does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Super Liner Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. - Super Liner= Super Liner Form *'Rider height': 195 cm. *'Rider weight': 94 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6 t. **'Kicking power': 7 t. **'Maximum jump height': 45 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. Super Liner Form is Den-O's super form, gained when the Tarōs created the Super DenKamen Sword for Julie to use when their synchronization with her was starting to fail whenever in the past. In order to initially transform into Super Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the Super DenKamen Sword, while also putting the K-Taros onto the Terminal Buckle. This form, solely controlled by Julie with the Imagin using the DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around Den-Liner in transformation and attack. Julie also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the Super DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, Ryutaros' breakdancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Subaru is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. SieWin mode, and Sieg's physical form based on the ballet , with "Swan" written on his breast plate, named after its character . Because of his princely mannerisms, Sieg becomes easily infuriated when treated with disrespect. Although considerably versatile, Super Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over Den-O's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Julie at a disadvantage. This form was also inaccessible at first without the Taros to assist her. }} Equipment * : Transformation belt * : A device to scan on the belt * : Transformation device to become Super Liner Form Weapons *Super DenKamen Sword: Super Liner Form's primary weapon Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Heroes Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Red Riders Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Relatives